


[翻譯] Freya

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Translation, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya死後，Merlin堅稱自己沒事。Arthur才不信呢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Freya

**Author's Note:**

「我好幾天沒看見他笑了。」Arthur說。「整整五天了。如果把我揉亂他頭髮那次算進來的話，那還是我故意逼他笑的。他看起來好傷心，又不肯告訴我怎麼了。」

馬廄裡只有他一個人。馬夫們知道何時該出現，何時又該讓他一個人清淨清淨。這是當王子的其中一個好處。

Llamrei蹭向他，輕碰他的手臂。Arthur沉默地繼續替她的鬃毛打辮子，希望自己的思緒能像手指一樣敏捷。

「我不想要他難過！」Arthur說。「他看起來像被揍了一頓似的！肩膀縮著──像這樣──而且太安靜了。他乖乖做所有我吩咐的事，完全不回嘴，我說笑話時他甚至都不翻白眼了。」

Llamrei哼了一聲，吐息溫暖地拂過他的手指。

她黑色的眼睛在長長的睫毛下溫柔地看著他。Arthur輕吻她的鼻子，和她額頭相貼。他拍拍她的頸子，從她的溫暖中得到了慰藉。當你有一隻像Llamrei這樣的大型動物給你抱、給你靠，任你拍拍摸摸直到明白事情其實沒有你以為的那麼糟，你很難傷心或氣憤太久。

「他超難搞。」Arthur輕聲說，「我想哄他開心，但我不知道要怎麼做！」

Llamrei又發出一個聲音。

Arthur嘆了口氣。「我只想要他快樂。他一難過，我就……」他臉紅了。

Llamrei耐心地等他說完。

「你大概覺得我……」

他摸摸Llamrei的鼻子，她則輕輕撞他。馬兒懂人類不知道的事，牠們不說謊，也不讓你說謊。他又嘆了口氣，覺得自己像Morgana喜歡的情歌裡那些可笑的公主。

「一定有什麼是我能做的。他要是和我一樣就好了，我只要帶他來這裡，然後你能幫我哄他開心。」

但Merlin是個鄉下孩子，他不明白馬兒對Arthur的意義。對他來說，馬匹只是又大又危險的昂貴動物，用來把人從這裡載到那裡，等牠老得載不動人，也不能拿來吃。他只在必要時騎馬，即使Arthur親自花時間教他，他也還是騎不好。

Llamrei甩甩頭，Arthur放開了手。她哼哼著跺腳。他們看著彼此。Arthur知道她想告訴他什麼，但他不明白。

 

 

= = =

 

 

隔天Arthur來看Llamrei時，她已經有訪客了。馬廄裡的貓──一隻惱人的傢伙，脾氣和Morgana一樣差──躺在牆邊的草堆裡餵著牠剛生下的小貓。顯然牠不喜歡之前的窩，所以昨晚搬了過來。

Arthur蹲下來仔細看。

他不知道母貓會作何反應，幸好他不需擔心。她睏倦地看了他一眼，似乎判定他是個好人，她挪開身子，向他炫耀她的小貓咪們。一共有七隻，眼睛才剛張開。有三隻虎斑的，兩隻橘黃色的，一隻花的，和一隻特別小的黑貓。

Arthur看著這些小東西。Merlin不喜歡馬，說不定他會喜歡貓？

只有一個方法了。他往Gaius的房間去。

「你又要叫我打掃馬廄嗎？」Merlin問道，Arthur抓著他的肩膀，硬把他推進馬廄裡。「你知道馬夫們討厭跟在我後面打掃對吧？」

他掙扎著，Arthur只好牢牢抓住他的衣服。那可笑的鎖骨暴露了出來，一點都不吸引人，Arthur一點也沒有想舔一下的奇怪慾望。

「我不是要你來工作的。」

「喔天啊，你又要教我騎馬了。我以為你已經放棄了？」

Arthur在Llamrei的房間外停下腳步，打開了門。

「進去。」

「我才不要，如果你沒差的話。」

「進。去。」

Merlin乖乖聽話了。

Llamrei注意到Merlin的樣子，只淡定地繼續嚼她的穀子。

「看！」Arthur指著角落。「小貓咪！」

Merlin瞪大眼看著。然後他發出了一個成人應該不可能發出的聲音，跑到牆邊跪了下來。「噢！你好呀！」

Arthur知道Merlin不是在講他，所以沒回答。他拍拍Llamrei，然後在Merlin身旁蹲了下來。

母貓很樂意讓Merlin看她的孩子們，在Merlin摸著母貓時，小貓全從午睡中醒了過來。

「噢，看呀！你好，親愛的！你家小貓真可愛！」

小貓們咪咪叫著。Merlin幫忙牠們爬到他腿上。牠們太小了，還走不穩。

牠們全都肉嘟嘟的，有藍色的眼睛和粉嫩的鼻子。但Arthur的目光無法從Merlin身上移開。他再度露出Arthur想念的笑容，眼睛瞇成一條縫，在他大笑及柔聲說話時瞇得幾乎看不見眼睛。

Merlin一隻隻抱起小貓。他摸摸牠們，把鼻子埋進牠們毛茸茸的肚子裡，溫柔地磨挲牠們小小的耳後。其他隻則在他腿上爬來爬去。

黑色小貓是唯一害羞的一隻。Merlin摸完其他貓咪之後，牠才怯怯地接近他。他拋下牠吵鬧的兄弟姐妹們，將牠抱了起來。牠嚇得僵住了，Arthur想像自己也會僵住的，如果能被Merlin修長的，修長的手指環繞住。牠眨眨眼。Merlin將牠抱在心窩上，並靠向牠，讓牠聞聞他的臉。牠伸出一隻Arthur見過最小的腳掌，碰了碰Merlin。

這一幕異常親密，也許Merlin不會希望別人看見他這一面。Arthur連忙起身去陪陪Llamrei。她很高興能得到他的注意力，Arthur也樂於陪伴她。正打算替她梳鬃毛時，他驚愕地聽見了一個意料外的聲音。

是Merlin。不妙。

「你在哭嗎？」

Merlin抱著那隻小黑貓，搖了搖頭。

Arthur在他身旁坐下，不知所措地看著哭泣的Merlin。畫面並不好看，但仍令Arthur心疼。Merlin張著嘴，但說不出一句話，只不斷地抽泣著。

「嘿。」Arthur伸手要接過Merlin手裡的小貓，Merlin任他拿去了。Arthur把小貓放回母親身旁。

他靠得更近了些，伸手環住Merlin顫抖的瘦削肩膀。

Merlin皺著臉，然後他轉身將臉埋進Arthur懷裡。他的臉頰是濕的，但Arthur不在乎。他揉揉Merlin的背，摸摸他的頭髮，抱著他。

「噓。」他柔聲說。「沒事了。一切都會好的。」

討不到Merlin注意的小貓們終於玩累了，紛紛回到母親身邊吃奶。Merlin仍然哭著，Arthur拉著他，將他整個人抱到腿上。

Merlin長手長腳的，不好抱在腿上，但這感覺仍然完美。Arthur背靠著牆，將Merlin抱在懷裡，用鼻子磨磨Merlin的頭髮，就像Merlin對小貓做的一樣。母貓餵著孩子也累了，正睡眼惺忪地看著他們。

Merlin停止得和開始一樣突然。他吸吸鼻子，用袖子抹了抹臉，然後退開來，好讓他們可以看著彼此。

「我想我毀了你的上衣。」他沙啞地說。

Arthur聳聳肩。「叫人洗洗就好了。」

「對不起。」

Arthur壯著膽子，將手從Merlin腰上挪開，放在Merlin臉上。他原本只想擦掉最後一滴眼淚，卻變成捧著Merlin的臉。

「別道歉。沒事的。」

Merlin的喉結動了下。他露出微笑。

「等小貓大到可以離開媽媽之後，你可以挑一隻。」Arthur說，好讓自己的注意力從Merlin的嘴唇上移開。「Gaius需要一隻來抓老鼠，不是嗎？」

Merlin的手貼上了Arthur的。他偏過頭，嘴唇碰上Arthur手腕內側，也許是一個吻。Arthur震驚得合不上嘴。

「喔，謝謝你！他一直說想找隻新貓。他會很高興的！」

「你呢？」Arthur的聲音比預期中更低，如果不這樣他怕自己會破音。

Arthur看見Merlin手腕上的汗毛豎了起來，他微微顫抖，瞳孔放大，接著別開了視線。

「你會開心嗎？」Arthur問道。他用食指挑起Merlin的下巴，讓兩人再度對上視線。

Merlin笑了，眨著那對睫毛，雖然他可能沒意識到自己正在送秋波。「我也會很開心的。非常開心。」

「那就挑一隻吧。」

Merlin從Arthur懷裡爬出來，在貓窩旁蹲下。牠們全忙著吃奶，用小小的腳掌壓著母親的肚子，吸吮得津津有味。

「我想要那隻小黑貓。」Arthur看見他眼中又泛起了淚光。

「就這麼決定了。我會和馬廄主管說一聲。要取什麼名字？」

「我要叫她Freya。」

Arthur再次伸出手臂環住Merlin的肩膀。Merlin沒反對，甚至倚靠進Arthur懷裡。天啊，他真的好瘦。

「那就叫Freya吧。我們走吧。我想Freya和她的兄弟姐妹們吃飽了想睡一下。」

「說到吃……」這週來第一次，Merlin表現出有食慾的樣子，Arthur當然不會放過餵食他的機會。

「我們先去廚房，再回我房間。」

Merlin笑了，終於露出他平常的，總是讓Arthur屏住呼吸的笑容。

「這樣好多了。」Arthur說。

離開前，他親了Llamrei的鼻子一下，輕聲說 _謝謝你_ 。

她只對他哼了一聲，將他推向Merlin。

 

 

 = = =The End= = =


End file.
